Rotating electrical machines are widely known in the art, and basically comprise a static part (stator) and a rotating part (rotor). In a simplified manner, the stator comprises a plurality of plates stacked and pressed to form a block or package, known as the stator core. These plates are commonly called stator blades.
In some constructions of electric machines, the caps of the electrical machine are attached to the stator block by rivets. This construction requires a careful observation of the concentricity between the cap and the stator, so that the assembly is achieved within a suitable tolerance threshold.
As known by those skilled in the art, the caps of the rotating electric machines have a central portion intended to receive the rolling element bearing.
This housing must be machined with extreme precision to prevent the rolling bearing from radially moving inside the cavity. In the solutions known in the art, an additional part, such as a bushing or a bushing, may be used to ensure interference between the outer race of the bearing and the inner face of the bearing hub (housing) in the cover. Such additional parts can wear out, causing unwanted vibration in the machine and leading to need for maintenance.
The present invention seeks to provide a cap for a rotating electric machine which eliminates the need for precise machining of the rolling bearing housing.
The present invention also seeks to provide a cap for a rotating electric machine which maintains the rolling bearing secure even under the working temperature.
The present invention also seeks to provide a cap for a rotating electric machine which assists in ensuring concentricity between the bearing and the region (central bore) that accommodates the rotor in the stator of the machine.